Ocean Master (Post-Flashpoint)
My crown will flood this city! It will throw the oceans down upon it! '''And I will show your world that Atlantis is not afraid!' '' : --''' Orm Marius''' : : Summary Orm Marius was born in the ancient underwater city of Atlantis, and because of this he possessed a physiology far superior to regular humans. He was the son of the Atlantean military chief Orvax Marius and the queen of Atlantis Atlanna. As a child he learnt that he had an older brother stuck on the surface world who was the child of his mother and a surface-dweller named Tom Curry, his name was Arthur. His father also had another child, this one illegitimate. This girl would be named Tula and would serve in the Atlantean Army. He was raised to believed that the people of the surface were cancerous and not to be interacted with. Orm was brought up believing that he had a duty to serve Atlantis above all else, even family. He was taught the legends of his ancestors such as the first king of Atlantis Atlan, who forged seven relics out of enchanted metal. He also learnt of the seven kingdoms of Atlantis, most of which had been lost to time. However one kingdom was known to have survived, Xebel, which was a sworn enemy of Atlantis. His father Orvax was extremely abusive and would often beat his son and wife, eventually Atlanna killed Orvax on Orm's twelfth birthday when he told her he had killed her surface family. Later on in his life Atlanna was supposedly killed in a freak accident and Orm was accused by Atlanna's royal advisor Vulko, this led to the advisor being banished to the surface world. : Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''4-B+ Name: Orm Marius, Ocean Master Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: '''In his 30's '''Classification: Atlantian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Longevity, Magic, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Vision, Enhanced Hearing, Weather Manipulation Attack Potency:''' '''Solar System level+ (Has Fought against Aquaman many times) Speed:''' At least '''FTL Reaction and Combat Speed (Was able to blitz Aquaman) Lifting Strength:''' '''Class G (Roughly as strong as Aquaman) Striking Strength:''' '''Solar System Class+ Durability:' '''Solar System level+ '(Should be at least as durable as Aquaman) Stamina:' Very High (Outside of water), Nigh-Unlimited (In water) Range':' Unknown '''Standard Equipment:' Royal Crown (Formerly): As the king of Atlantis, Orm possessed a crown that doubled as a helmet. This crown was destroyed by Aquaman at the end of Orm's misguided attempt to attack the surface world, and Orm obtained a lookalike that didn't possess its enchantments. The Royal Crown gave Ocean Masterpower over the oceans themselves. He was able to telekinetically bend sea water to his whim in a similar way to Mera while he wore the helm. Intelligence:''' Above Average '''Weaknesses: Water Deprivation: Orm, like all Atlanteans, dehydrates at a rate far superior to any human. This can cause him problems if he stays on land for too long. Note: Before making changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.